Dove Feathered Raven
by Lore55
Summary: The murder mansions latest visitor throws a wrench in things when she turns out to be more than she appears. The Angels of Death meet a messily summoned demon.


There was a dead bird laying on the ground. It's head lay a few inches away from the body but no blood seeped from it.

She could taste metal and her fingers felt sticky. On the metal were scratches, five lines that looked so familiar. Something had happened here, but her head felt heavy and filled with cotton. Her whole body felt lethargic and misfitted, like she had been stuffed inside of a skin three sizes too small.

_This is what happens when you rush._

She stood up on thin legs. Short ones. Long hair floated around her shoulders. There was a small bag sitting nearby. She grabbed it, opened it, and looked inside. A notebook was stuffed inside with cold medicine, midol, a handful of granola bars and some crushed goldfish. There was a can of mace, a leather pouched that smelled like mint and lavender, miscellaneous papers, pens, and a check book.

She pulled out the check book and flipped it open. The name on the checks read Kirstin Wolfram. Kristin Wolfram, huh? Was she a werewolf now?

'Kristin; snorted at herself and put everything back in the bag. She looked down again the little bird. Poor thing. It hadn't done anything to deserve death, yet there it lay, it's feathers tangled. Kristin slung the bag across her shoulder and looked around. She was standing in a room that was almost totally empty. A window showed her a massive blue moon, one that looked more like a painting than the real deal. Where had the bird come from?

Kristin strode out of the room when she didn't find anything else interesting in it. There was a vague sense of forboding in here, one that she brushed off as she stepped into a hallway. There were a couple of doors, and chain link fence around an elevator, and camera's everywhere.

Kristin ignored the camera's. She tried the doors, locked, until she found writing on the wall at the end of the hall.

English. Was she in america? When she moved her mouth the accent that her body made sounded midwestern.

"_What is your greatest desire? _Normally I ask that. Okay. flipping the script in this… hospital?" she shook her head. What had she been doing before this? She was in a subway, wasn't she? No, on train tracks. Actual train tracks. Steel on either side of her, rotting wood beneath her. Two tracks intercepted… "_Think about what you want. Think about what you would do to get it. How far are you willing to go? You are here to find out. Will you be an angel, or a sacrifice? Find out, but beware the rules." _

This time, she laughed out loud, so hard her stomach hurt with it. She laughed until her lungs felt cold and her hands were shaking.

"Who is lamb and who is the knife, is that it? Alright, let's see what i am. An angel or a sacrifice?" she dissolved into smaller giggles and tried to door next to her. It clicked open. Inside was a mirror, and an old school type writer sitting on a desk. Kristin stepped forwards, looking at herself in the mirror. The reflection was blurry, and her eyes were both light and dark, her smile sweet and filled with too many teeth when she tested it out.

She puffed her cheek out. The girl in the mirror wasn't ugly, or particularly beautiful. She was just a human. Young. Late teens, early twenties. A closer inspection revealed ink across the back of her neck. She couldn't get a good enough view of it to see what it was.

"Huh." She said simply. She touched her long hair. Too long. That was gonna be a pain. Why didn't this chick have a hair tie or something? Maybe she could find a knife or something. She hoped she could find a knife.

The type writer clicked suddenly without anyone touching it.

_Who are you? _

Remote controlled? There were cameras everywhere, and she didn't taste anything unnatural in the air.

"Kristin Wolfram?" she tried. Unless whoever was here knew who she was. Had they given her a vessel for something? If they thought she was giving out her true name, they were insane. She must have given them the name they wanted.

_Why are you here?_

"I don't even know where here is."

_What do you want? _

"A few answers, preferably. But I'd settle for a way out."

A soft 'ding' echoed from the hallway again. Kristin poked her head out into the hallway, where the chainlink had moved to reveal the elevator within.

"Mother of fuck, is this who place gonna be this weird?" she asked. She walked in, running her fingers through her new long hair. A skirt swished around her knees. She leaned against the back wall, letting her head rest against it. This was strang, even for her.

A voice came on the overhead. "The girl on the bottom floor is confirmed a sacrifice. All floors, begin your preparations."

"If that was about me, I'm gonna be pissed," she said aloud, looking straight at the camera in the corner. A sacrifice? Oh, no, no no.

She was no such thing.

The elevator shook as it moved downward, sealing tightly behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest, staring hard at the closed door. A minute later it opened, and the voice came back. The room that opened in front of her was less of a room and more like a long hallway that was decorated to look like a city. Industrial pipes criss crossed the ceiling and a dumpster was near overflowing. News papers decorated the streets along with scattered garbage.

Kristin kicked away a crumples burger wrapper.

"Shit, this is why the planet is dying. People just leave their shit lying around, no one bothers to pick up after themselves. Fuckers," she shook her head in disgust. The sound of glass breaking was the only warning she had before a door was thrown viciously off of its hinges. A scyth swept in front of her nose, kept from cutting her by a scant inch.

A human stepped out from inside the building. A mummy wannabe with dark hair and dark hoodie. His laugh was hysterical and maniacal.

Kristins human heart beat hard in her chest. Fear ripped through her new veins.

"Well lookie here, a little girl! I love that look on your face!" he laughed harder. "You've got three seconds to run. And make sure you cry and scream, and beg for your life!"

He leaned right into her face, mismatched eyes wide and bright with mania.

Kristin stiffened. The hair on her arms stood up, but she didn't pull away. She planted one hand on her hip, pursed her lips, and smacked the young man straight in his face.

"Fuck, haven't you brushed your teeth? Rude asshole."

He pulled back, mouth open. She couldn't see much of his face, but she could see his shock. She didn't know what rules they had in this little game, but she had no plan to follow them.

She was not a lamb.

She was the wolf.

And these people had no clue what they were getting themselves into.


End file.
